This my Life
by MadrugadaPoison 3
Summary: Soul al fin se decidió a confesar su amor a Maka, pero un terrible suceso impidió que siguieran con eso, una confusión junto con una tragedia. Ahora Soul y Spirit tiene que tomar una decisión ante el bien de Maka.


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen por desgracia ¬¬ son de Atsushi Okubo u.u **

**Summary: **"tengo miedo de confesarme, no me sangra nada ¿por que me duele el corazón? no se que pasa en mi, ok no me importa lo que pase yo la amo y ya".

**Notas:** Gracias a todos por sus reviews de mis otras historias prometo terminarlas n_n me hacen feliz, nos leemos abajo :D

* * *

**This is my life**

**Capitulo uno: "Declaración"**

**By: M**adrugada **P**oison 3

**Rated: **K+

* * *

**Soul POV**

Estaba ahí en el pasillo de Shibusen, a mi lado estaba Maka, tenía mis manos en los bolsillos con la cabeza agachada, me sentía mal no me dolía nada físicamente pero me dolía el corazón, note que Maka me observaba preocupada.

- ¿Qué te sucede Soul? –me pregunto mientras efectivamente me volteaba a ver bajando su cabeza para encontrarme cara a cara-

- *suspire* ven conmigo Maka tengo algo que decirte, pero aquí no –le respondí tomándola de a muñeca llevándola hasta el bosque que se encontraba en la parte trasera de Shibusen-

Al llegar

- ¿Qué pasa Soul? –me pregunto curiosa-

- Te amo… -fue lo último que salió de mis labios antes de besarla, nos separamos ya que maka se despego de mi-

- ¿Soul qué te pasa? Tu no me amas, siempre peleamos y te burlas de mi –reclamo muy ruborizada y nerviosa aunque se le veía el enfado-

- Ya sabes lo que dicen… "Del odio nace el amor" –respondí con cierto tono humorístico- pero fuera de eso ¿quieres ser mi novia? –le pregunte-

- Mmm… Soul… ¿lo dices enserio? ¿no es ninguna broma de mal gusto?

- Claro que no y perdóname si alguna vez te ofendí, no me rechaces, por favor en verdad respóndeme con sinceridad ¿SI o No?

- Mmm… no se mmm -se quedo pensando lo cual me preocupo, su rechazo seria doloroso. -Si! , también te amo! -grito con alegría sonriendo de una manera muy tierna-

En ese momento me sentía bien y la abrace mientras la alzaba de la felicidad, a volví a bajar y la besaba muy tiernamente, separándonos cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente-

La mire tierno

- Gracias Maka..

- Si Soul, pero hay un problema

- ¿Cuál? –le pregunte molesto y un poco nervioso-

- Hay que decirle al IDIOTA DE MI PADRE que eres mi novio

- Pero Maka…

- Pero nada Soul; tengo que decirle –grito atemorizada- si no se enterara por terceros entonces ahí si te matara

- Bueno Maka pero si me quiere hacer pedacitos me transformo en guadaña me defenderé y atacare ¿vale?

- Vale –afirmo contenta-

No sé que me haría su padre pero ya sabía que él me odiaba pero lo haría diez veces más. Fuimos a la Dead Room y ahí estaba "El" con Shinigami-sama.

- ¡Makaaaa! –grito Spirit mientras corria a abrazarla-

- ¡Stop! –le interrumpió Maka levantando su mano- padre tenemos algo que decirte Soul y yo

- Si hijita dime –la miro con cara de perro a medio a morir-

Ella me tomo de los hombros dirigiéndome a su padre hasta quedar frente a frente.

- Señor Albarn, Maka y yo este… bueno… vera… ehh s-somos novios –le dije nervioso mientras me rascaba la nuca con la mano izquierda-

- ¡¿Quee?! Soul Eater, ¡¿Cómo te atreves idiota?! ¡Te voy a matar! –me grito el para después convertir sus brazos en guadañas-

Mierda, me sentía chiquito frente a el aunque trataba de no demostrarlo, aunque por dentro sentí que me orinaria

- ¡Padre! –grito Maka- Soul y yo queremos estar juntos así que déjanos en paz

- Pero Maka yo…

- Spirit-kun –comento el Shinigami tomando un largo suspiro- déjalos además que estos dos se separen es imposible

- Pero Shinigami no…

- Déjalos –no le dejo terminar a él-

Spirit dio un gran suspiro tratando de calmarse

- Si señor –se quedo pensando- pero no lo voy a aceptar ahora váyanse quieren…

Maka y yo salimos de ahí un poco decepcionados pero era normal aceptar la idea de que su padre me odiaba cuando en eso vimos a Kid entrar a la Dead Room.

**Maka POV**

- Buenos días Kid –le salude al verlo entrar a la sala-

- Buenos días Maka, Soul –nos contesto y luego entro a la sala cerrando la puerta tras el-

Yo no quería ver al idiota de mi padre, Soul me miro frunciendo el seño confundido.

- Lo siento por lo de mi padre, Soul –mencione con la voz entre cortada-

- Ay no importa… mira, que tal si saliendo de la escuela vamos a tomar un helado, yo invito ¿vale? –me respondió sonriendo tratando de que no estuviera triste-

- Si pero… ya me tengo que ir; me toca clase con Stein y si llego tarde me va a dar en la… ¡madre mía! Ya es tardísimo –voltee a ver mi reloj de muñeca que ya marcaba la 2:00pm- nos vemos luego Soul –me despedí de el dándole un beso en los labios y fui corriendo a mi salón-...

Fin capitulo 1

* * *

HOLIS! *u* mis zombies sexys xD jajaja rayos no dormire por subir fics e.e jajaja bueno nuevo cap +w+ jejeje otro mas que mi boyfriend ayuda a subir e_e (si lees esto ya te di credito xDD) me mataran como si hago nuevos y no continuo los demas ;w; tranquis lo voy a hacer xD jajaja si dios mediante x3 bueno mis amores quieren conti *.*? si la quieren dejen un review w me hacen vomitar arcoiris :Q_ ok no .w. son las 4:00 am Dx aahh escuela mierda! bueno sin mas que decir me voy

**PD: gracias a todos por sus reviews en verdad gracias n_n se les quiere!**

**Sayooo *-***

**Biohazad 8D**

**Musica del día: **Ending "brave 10", y obvio ewé _"This my life... by Edward Maya" _(Donde creen salio el fic e.e jajaja)

* * *

¿Review? . nyu!


End file.
